


Erotic Defeats: Wonder Woman 1975 v Fausta Grables

by xxx111222333xxx



Category: Wonder Woman (1976)
Genre: Bondage, Erotica, F/F, Fausta, Kissing, Nudity, Superheroine, Wonder Woman Defeated, wonder woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx111222333xxx/pseuds/xxx111222333xxx
Summary: A reversal of Fausta, the Nazi Wonder Woman where Fausta Grables is able to interrogate Wonder Woman without interference, leading to a more erotic outcome and Fausta escaping.  Follows up Erotic Defeats: Wonder Woman 1975 v Baroness Von Gunther.





	Erotic Defeats: Wonder Woman 1975 v Fausta Grables

Wonder Woman has been brought to a secret base in Germany as part of Operation Fraulein. Her chief captor is Fausta Grables, sent by the Fuhrer himself. Other Nazis who did not understand the scope of the mission were made to understand once Fausta got a hold of Wonder Woman's golden belt and lasso.

There is a chamber at the base used for interrogation. There is a table and Wonder Woman is tied to it by her own lasso. She is compelled to tell the truth and be submissive to Fausta, her captor. Fausta stands over the heroine as her conqueror. As Fausta questions her, she also runs her hands down the body of Wonder Woman, favoring her satin tights.

"Your nylons are so smooth, Fraulein," Fausta comments.

Wonder Woman answers, "They're made on Paradise Island."

"Yes, Paradise Island." Fausta smiles, looking down at Wonder Woman. "Tell me about this place."

Wonder Woman closes her eyes for a moment and then answers.

"It is an island of only women. We have lived in peace for thousands of years away from man."

"And where on the map is this Paradise Island?" Fausta asks, becoming more curious about it.

Wonder Woman shakes her head, "It isn't on the map. It hides in secret in the Devil's Triangle."

Fausta's hands rub up to Wonder Woman's breasts as the interrogation continues. "Tell me, Fraulein. How does this feel?"

The heroine feels Fausta's hands on her breasts and she is compelled to tell the truth.

"It feels good," Wonder Woman answers. This amuses Fausta who gives a soft laugh.

"Does this now? This confirms a revelation told to me earlier by a colleague." Fausta pulls Wonder Woman's uniform down, exposing her breasts as Wonder Woman can only look on, still bound by her own lasso. "This calls for personal experimentation," Fausta claims, pulling the heroine's uniform down to her boots. Only her satin tights cover her now. Wonder Woman gasps, not just from her uniform being defiled, but from how aroused this has made her. Fausta's hands rub up the legs and then to the pussy as the interrogation continues. "Tell me, how does this feel?"

The right hand stays rubbing on the tights covered pussy as Wonder Woman answers, "I feel immense pleasure, Fausta."

Fausta smiles as she leans down and covers Wonder Woman's right breast with her mouth, adding to the captured heroine's arousal. Wonder Woman closes her eyes as she feels Fausta's lips working up to hers and when they arrive, she kisses her passionately. Fausta's right fingers can feel more wetness from Wonder Woman's pussy as the kissing intensifies. As Fausta finally pulls her mouth away from Wonder Woman's she hears her whisper the name "Rena."

Fausta is confused at first, pulling away from Wonder Woman and letting go of the heroine's wet pussy.

"Who is Rena?" she asks.

Wonder Woman looks up at Fausta and answers, "She is my friend on Paradise Island. My relationship with her is special. It's different from the others."

"Do you kiss her as passionately?" Fausta asks.

"Yes," answers the heroine. "Among other things."

"Other things." Fausta smiles. "I must meet this Rena sometime. For now, Fraulein I only want you to think of me when I pleasure you."

"Yes, Fausta," Wonder Woman affirms.

Fausta lifts up her long skirt and climbs on top of the table, her own nylon covered pussy above Wonder Woman as the Nazi captor looks down at Wonder Woman's body which now begins to wither in excitement. Fausta places her crotch on Wonder Woman's face and she feel her moans, lips, and tongue as she bends down, placing her lips on the captured heroine's pussy which still only has the satin tights to cover her. They kiss and lick each others' pussies, forgetting about interrogations or the war. She pulls Wonder Woman's tights down, exposing the wet pussy and then licks it with her tongue. Wonder Woman's body thrusts, sexually pleased. A knock on the door interrupts the proceedings.

"Fraulein Grables! You have a car outside."

Fausta wipes her mouth and answers the man on the other side of the door, "Tell them I will be there in five minutes!"

Fausta climbs off the table and looks down at Wonder Woman who is too aroused for words. Fausta informs her, "I wish to capture you again sometime, Wonder Woman. I also plan to find this Paradise Island in the Devil's Triangle. I have my own group within this Nazi structure and this conquest will place us ahead of even the Fuhrer himself. I will give you back your belt and allow you to escape these inferior men. But! You have to wait until I have left to do so."

Wonder Woman nods, "Yes, Fausta. I will obey."

"Good," Fausta says, smiling.

Wonder Woman looks on helplessly as Fausta straightens her skirt and her hair before walking over. Fausta leans down and kisses Wonder Woman on the lips and hands her her belt. "The Baroness was right about you. Perhaps next time I will have her with me, maybe even with this Rena."

"Rena!" Wonder Woman exclaims as Fausta leaves. Moments later, Wonder Woman manages to easily escape the Nazis and head back to the United States, calming Steve Trevor and Etta Candy's nerves about her disappearance, but Wonder Woman will always remember when the great Fausta Grables made her experience a most Erotic Defeat.


End file.
